A Room Which You Can Hear The Wave
by ambivalentidea
Summary: Rindu? Ah, rasa yang dapat menghantuimu secara mengerikan itu? /PP after story/Light Kougami/Akane.


A Room Which You Can Hear The Waves

_© ambivalentidea_

Psycho-Pass © Psycho-Pass Production Committee

* * *

"_It has been said that time heals all wounds._

_I do not agree._

_The wounds remains._

_In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens,_

_but it is never gone."_

—Rose Kennedy

* * *

Terbawa kebiasaannya, Akane selalu sampai di kantor sepagi mungkin, meskipun _shift _kerjanya dimulai satu atau dua jam lebih siang. Ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk itu, dan jikapun ada, ia pasti akan menjawab, 'membereskan tugas yang tersisa kemarin', ketimbang kenyataan ia mencari-cari informasi mengenai kabar _seseorang._

Di saat ia sibuk melihat data-data di komputernya, suara pintu ruangan terbuka, dan kedua mata gadis itu terbelak. Sosok laki-laki berambut coklat dengan jepitan di sisinya, memakai baju dengan asal-asalan dan wajah mengantuk memasuki ruangan, dengan gesturnya yang khas.

"Ka...Kagari...kun?" bisik Akane, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Lalu, ia mendengar ketikan komputer di meja jauh dekat pintu. Dan sosok yang sedang serius menyimak layar itu adalah sosok pria tua yang ia rindukan. "Masaoka...san?" bisiknya lagi.

Ia kemudian merasakan sebuah tangan di bahunya. Begitu ia menengok, yang ia lihat adalah sosok Yuki, teman dekatnya, sedang tersenyum lembut sepeti yang biasa Yuki tunjukkan ketika mereka sedang bertemu.

"Kenapa...kalian...masih...?"

"...tur—"

Suara samar-samar menganggu kedua telinga Akane. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. "Kagari-kun...Masaoka-san...Yuki..."

"...pektur—!"

Suara samar-samar itu semakin kencang. Sosok mereka bertiga perlahan mulai kabur, dan refleks, Akane bangun dari duduknya dengan wajah panik dan terkejut.

"Tunggu—!"

"Inspektur Tsunemori Akane!"

Sosok-sosok itu menghilang, digantikan oleh Ginoza yang terlihat khawatir. Akane menghela nafas, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu kembali duduk.

Ginoza melihat wajah atasannya itu dengan penuh khawatir. Ia memang tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal yang sepersonal ini, tapi—

"Anda kenapa, Inspektur?" tanyanya.

Akane tersenyum. "Tidak..."

_Ah. _Rasa kecewa atasannya itu enggan bercerita kepadanya sempat terlintas di hatinya, dan ia pun beranjak menuju mejanya, menaruh jas panjangnya di atas kursinya.

"...Aku merindukan mereka," Akane tiba-tiba berkata, membuat Ginoza terkejut. "Yuki. Kagari-kun. Masaoka-san..."

Ginoza menghampiri meja Akane dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Aku juga merindukan mereka," ia berkata. "Rasa rindu tak ada salahnya. Kadang mereka memang menghantui kita...namun suatu hari anda bisa melewatinya, Inspektur."

Akane tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ginoza-san."

"Tak masalah," Ginoza menjawab. "Ah...Kougami...tidak termasuk ke daftar orang-orang itu?"

Wajah Akane terangkat, dan sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Senyuman seperti saat-saat semua tragedi ini belum terjadi. "Tidak..." sahutnya, dengan suara lembut. "Untuk soal Kougami-san...entah mengapa masih ada sesuatu yang belum terpecahkan dari dia."

"Maksud anda?"

"Kougami-san masih berada di dunia luar sana. Entah ia kemana. Dan masih ada sesuatu yang membuatku yakin aku masih belum perlu merindukannya," jawabnya, lalu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja lama milik Kougami dan menyentuhnya. "Ia masih berada di dalam diriku, Ginoza-san. Menghantuiku lebih mengerikan ketimbang Yuki dan yang lainnya, sehingga aku tidak merasa rindu sama sekali."

* * *

"_Every night I drown and every morning I wake up struggling to breathe."_

—Carrie Ryan

* * *

Kougami merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur di ruangan di dalam sebuah perahu. Ia membuka matanya, sudah dua hari ia tidak bisa tertidur. Sensasi pelatuk pistol ketika ia membunuh Makishima, sosok Akane yang ia tinggalkan, dan Masaoka yang terbaring tidak bernyawa masih menghantuinya. Ia sudah lelah, dan ia ingin beristirahat sekarang.

Ia beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya, mengambil seputung rokok dari dalam kardusnya, membakarnya dan akhirnya menghisapnya. Kini ia sudah membunuh seseorang yang menjadi buronan sang sistem, dan kini tak ada jalan putar balik untuknya. Ia tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke Jepang. Ia tidak mungkin lagi dapat bekerja kembali menjadi seorang detektif, seperti yang pernah ia janjikan.

Jika suatu hari ia mendapat nasib yang sama karena ia sudah membunuh, ia akan menerima itu. Tidak ada kata ampun bagi seorang pembunuh, bukan? Alasan dendam hanya akan membuatnya semakin memburuk, dan terlihat busuk di kedua mata Sibyl.

...Namun, kalau hari dimana ia harus meninggal karena menanggung dosa itu, ia merelakannya. Ia hanya berharap kalau kematiannya dapat diterima oleh—

Kougami mengambil sebuah alat komunikasi tua yang ia dapatkan dari rumah persembunyian Masaoka dan memutar nomor seseorang. Sang penyembuhnya.

"Akane, kau disana?"

* * *

"_He was a mystery to her, and every time she tried to solve him it caused her a little more pain._

_But when she tried to give him up, he pursued her in her thoughts, stronger each time."_

—Anna Godbersen

* * *

"Kougami-san?" suara gadis itu berbunyi di ujung sana. Kougami tersenyum.

"Yo. Apa kabar?"

"Bukannya 'Yo. Apa kabar?', Kougami-san!" pekik Akane, dan Kougami dapat mendengar nada suara gadis itu ditinggikan, menandakan ia sedang menahan tangis. "Sekarang Kougami-san bagaimana?! Apa—"

"Aku sedang dalam pelarian." Kougami memotong Akane, dan suara gadis itu menahan nafas karena terkejut terdengar jelas. "Karena itu, hidup atau mati, ini terakhir kalinya aku mengkontakmu."

Kesunyian terjadi, entah apa yang Akane pikirkan, Kougami tidak bisa membacanya. Ia bisa saja sedang menangis. Ia bisa saja sedang kesal. Ia bisa saja—

"Omong kosong." Akane tiba-tiba berbicara, kembali menggunakan nada tegarnya. "Aku...Aku percaya akan ada suatu hari dimana kita dapat bertemu lagi. Bukan sebagai Inspektur dan _Enforcer, _tapi hanya sebagai manusia biasa."

Kougami terkejut dengan kata-kata gadis itu, dan ketika ia akan menjawabnya, sambungan telefon itu sudah terputus. Ia menaruh alat komunikasi itu di sebuah meja kecil, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Ia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. "Kau itu memang selalu mengejutkan, Inspektur," gumamnya.

Dan akhirnya, ia larut dalam tidurnya.

-the end-

* * *

Cerita ini berdasarkan PP Finale Event sama cerita tambahan di light-novelnya. *sobs*

OTP saya...OTP saya—

*sobs*

Ehm.

Fic pertama saya setelah UN! Yeay! Akhirnya :')

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah, atau ceritanya agak 'maksa'. Silahkan review~


End file.
